omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthas
Summary Arthas Menethil, Crown Prince of Lordaeron and Knight of the Silver Hand, was the son of King Terenas Menethil II and heir to the throne. He was trained as a paladin by Uther the Lightbringer, and had a romantic relationship with the kind sorceress Jaina Proudmoore. Despite his promising beginnings, Arthas became one of the most powerful and evil beings Azeroth would ever know. Taking up the cursed runeblade Frostmourne, he became a death knight, led the Scourge in destroying Lordaeron, and merged with the Lich King. Ruling as the dominant personality of the Lich King for years afterward, Arthas was ultimately defeated in combat by Tirion Fordring and his champions of the Light. Cradled by the spirit of his father, King Terenas, Arthas Menethil died, leaving the mantle of the Lich King to be taken by a noble soul who would contain the power of the Scourge. Powers and Stats Tier: At very least 2-A Name: Arthas Menethil, The Lich King Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human, Paladin, Deathknight, Prince of Lordaeron, Host to the Lich King, Undead, Ruler of the Undead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice, Blood, and Unholy Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 6 (for the Lich King, not Arthas himself), 7 & 8), Teleportation via Deathgates, Durability Negation, Stun, Magic negation, Chilling Aura, can summon undeads, Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorbtion, Destruction and Sealing via Frostmourne, Instant Death Spells, Mind Control, Can rip out a piece of the target's spirit, creating a copy to attack them, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Able to control undead and sacrifice them to heal himself, Can dratically slow down the ennemy's speed with Remorseless Winter, Disease Manipulation, Able to convert deads into deathknights under his control, Weapon Mastery, Illusion Creation, Resurrection, Dimensional Travel, Planetary (possibly Cosmic) Awareness, Immunity to virtually everything with Shield of the Lich King Attack Potency: At very least Multiversal+ (Superior to Sindragosa who is around Malygos' level who is stronger than Kalecgos who is as strong as Nozdormu who is the essence of infinite timelines and can shatter them); can ignore conventional durability with certain spells Speed: At least FTL-'MFTL '(Even the weakest Paladins can create and dodge light speed attacks and Arthas is miles above them), potentially Infinite '''or higher''' scaling from Nozdormu Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At very least Multiversal+ (Plate of the Damned grants near immunity to most forms of magical and physical attacks) Stamina: Extremely High (Being undead he doesn't need to rest) Range: Several dozen meters, continental with telepathy, planetary range with Scourge and magic Standard Equipment: Plate of the Damned, Frostmourne, Helm of Domination Intelligence: Extremely good teacher, skilled fighter, good at telling people’s emotions, good knowledge of human anatomy, can think complex thoughts like marking really quickly Weaknesses: Holy magic to an extent. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Remorseless Winter: A chilling frost aura which slows and deals massive amounts of frost damage to those near him * Shadow Traps: Black void zones which send any one standing in them several kilometers in the air * Defile: Black void zones which grow in size and power if something is standing in them * Fury of Frostmourne: Instantly kills anything within a dozen meters of him * Harvest Soul: Sucks the soul of a living into Frostmourne * Raise Dead: Raises to dead into a undead * Death Gates: Dark gates allowing teleportation anywhere.